


Promise

by Readingnerd22



Series: Jlaire Week 2018 [5]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: Sorry it took so long to post this. This is for Jlaire week 2018.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. This is for Jlaire week 2018.

_“CLAIRE!” Jim shouted, fighting his way through hordes of Gum-Gums. He growled, slicing his way to get to her. She was standing atop a hill, her shadow staff extended, opening a portal to the unknown. Her eyes were golden, the shadows around her reaching toward her feet, like the lost souls in hades._

_Stony arms grabbed him, trying to stop his progress toward their mistress, but Jim was to nimble for them. He sliced threw them, and raced up the hill, struggling as he climbed._

_“Claire” he huffed as he reached the summit, the winds whipping around him. “You can control this!”_

_The grass around her feet shriveled as she turned to face him. “I will bring back the Eternal Night, Trollhunter. There is nothing you can to stop me.” Claire spoke in Morgana’s voice, lifting her staff higher._

_“Claire, this isn’t you!” He clipped Daylight to his back. “You can defeat her.” He reached out to touch her, “I won’t give up on you!”_

_The wind continued to howl, whipping his hair back and forth, while the air around Claire was eerily still. Her face flashed between hate and recognition. Her eyes changed back to brown._

_“Jim?” She questioned, slightly lowering the staff._

_“It’s ok Claire,” Jim raised his hands to pacify her. “I promise, its going to be ok.”_

_She tentatively lifted her hand, reaching for him, before Morgana retook control. “Foolish troll,” Her raised hand pulled Jim up, his arms roped to his sides by her golden magic. “I have control, and there is nothing you can do about it.”_

_She whipped him back and forth, before smashing him into the ground. Claire… No Morgana hovered over him, her staff raised above him._

_“Claire you can stop her.” He put his hands up, attempting to stop the incoming blow. “Please”_

_“Claire won’t be able to stop me this time.” She raised her staff over Jim’s chest, reading for a killing blow. “I will be victorious.”_

_She forced the staff down, aiming for his heart, but he made a grab for the staff, forcing it up. He pushed her away, but she merely floated away. He called Daylight, pulling it up to guard. Morgana rushed forward, the shadow staff pointed down for attack._

_Jim blocked her attack, forcing her weapon down. She stumbled forward but managed to kick him in the chest. He grunted, bringing his sword back up to block. She tried to swing forward, aiming for his heart. His held his sword, the staff locking into place, both fighters struggling for control._

_“Please, Claire, I need you” Jim pushed with all his might, “I love you”_

_Morgana paused, Claire’s brown eyes flashing for a millisecond, before Morgana took a step back causing Jim to stumble, giving Morgana the chance strike. Jim’s lowered sword gave Morgana an opening. She struck his heart, sinking the weapon to the hilt, pulling him close._

_“I told you I’d win, Trollhunter” She whispered in his ear, his arms dropping to his sides._

_“And I told you,” Jim summed his glaives, “I love you.” He quickly raised his weapons, stabbing his love, to end Morgana’s reign. “I’m… so sorry.” He sobbed, tears quickly falling as he gripped her tightly. “I’m so, so sorry, Claire.”_

_“Jim?” Morgana… No Claire, coughing up blood. “I… love you” Her grip on him loosening._

_“I’m sorry,” Jim held her, his tear-filled eyes slowly drooping close. He let a wolf like howl as he felt her heartbeat come to a stop._

  Jim woke with a start, sweat dripping down his back. He glanced to his left, seeing Claire sleeping in her cot. He got up, walking over to the small sink in the corner of the room. He splashed his stony face with the cool water. He turned, quietly making his way to the door, when he heard a faint rustle.

 “Jim?”  He turned, noticing Claire was sitting up wrapped in a blanket, her brown eyes drooping with sleep. “What’s wrong?”

 “Nothings wrong.” He snorted, “Why would anything be wrong?”

 “Jim,” She stood, slowly making her way to his side, “You aren’t that great of a liar,” She grabbed his arm, leaning into him.

  Jim sighed, not sure he wanted to share his dream, but know he wouldn’t be able to hide it from her. “I… I had a nightmare.” He allowed her to pull back to his bed, “It was about me and you. And Morgana.” They sat down, Claire cuddling as close to Jim as possible.

 “We were fighting,” He glanced down, wrapping his arm around her. “But it wasn’t you. It was…”

 “Morgana” Claire finished his statement.

  Jim gave her a slim smile, “Yeah, but it didn’t end like last time.” He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight. “It was more like the end of Romeo and Juliet.” He rested his chin on her head.

 “We got rid of her though,” She questioned, unsure of how to react. “There’s no threat coming from her, Merlin promised.”

 “I know, but I still worry,” he huffed, focusing on Claire. How slow her heart was beating, her slow breaths, the smaller movements she made. “With your new staff, did you consider there could be a chance she might come back?”

 “No, but I know we could take her.” She pulled away, looking Jim in the eyes. “I promise, she won’t be able to gain the upper hand again, if she is alive.”

 “Don’t promise me something like that.” Jim looked away, not sure of himself. “One shouldn’t make promises they can’t keep.”

 “And one shouldn’t be so negative about such things.” Claire pulled his face to hers, gently stroking his cheek.

 “You always find a way to be positive.” He chuckled, giving her a gentile kiss on her forehead. “No matter how hard things get.”

  Claire smiled, wrapping him in a hug. “I love you, no matter what happens.”

  Jim smiled, pulling her in closer. “I love you to.” 

  They sat in a peaceful silence, Claire slowly falling asleep in Jim’s arms. He listened as her breathing, which slowed as she fell back asleep. Once she did, he gently lifted her up, bringing her to back to her bed. He pulled her blanket over her, giving her a kiss on her forehead as he left.

 “I swear,” he stood, “I’ll protect you, I promise.” He went back to his bed, exhausted, hoping to get some sleep.


End file.
